Harry Potter and The Connection
by Safearia
Summary: Neither can live while the other survives" Voldemorts voice hissed, I wish he'd get it over with ,and just kill me.But I knew he wouldnt because "but neither can survive while the other dies" every syllable hurt. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Summary

The Connection

Summary:

I gasped as the chains closed around my wrists; I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him off much longer. As long as I could remember Voldemort had always been able to peer into my mind at will, suddenly I knew why he wouldn't kill me now, even with the blood protection destroyed. He spoke in almost a whisper "Neither can live, while the other survives." His voice filling with rage, I knew the response he was looking for "But neither can survive, while the other dies." My voice shaking at every syllable with fear and anger.


	2. The Dursley's

"WAKE UP!" yelled Uncle Vernon shaking me to a wake. I looked out the window, still dark, had to be around 3 or 4 a.m.

"It's not even sunrise yet!" I pleaded hoping for just five more minutes of sleep.

"GET UP YOU STUPID LITTLE RUNT!" he screeched as he threw me off the bed and onto the floor (lucky he didn't punch me, probably taking out not getting his promotion on me, they've started physically hurting me last year) a jolt of pain in the arm as I landed on the floor. Then without warning another jolt of pain in my stomach, this time as Dudley (Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's over sized son) kicked his steel toe shoes into my ribs while shouting

"YOUR GOING TO MAKE US LATE!". If it hadn't been for the fact that I caught Professor McGonagall watching me in her cat form several time these past few days, I would have blown Dudley into a great big-

"Hurry It Up" shouted Uncle Vernon as he ripped me off the ground into a stand position along with the orders

"Downstairs, shoes, Jacket, car, NOW!" Strange, usually they at least said why, but the anger in his voice warned me not to question otherwise. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, put on shoes grabbed a jacket and went to the car. Once I had the jacket on and was buckled into the car, I couldn't help but notice the number of non-muggle dressed people lurking about at 3:32 a.m., was the wizard world always this careless?

As we drove along, I noticed the neighborhood I knew so well fade into this green blur of trees, grass fields and vines.

"You tell him" demanded uncle Vernon,

"No you should" objected aunt Petunia.

They've been at it since we left, and it's about noon now, stomachs were rumbling but neither me, nor Dudley cared enough to complain (not to mention the entertainment of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was to great to interrupt). Finally, they pulled over to a burger joint, as they parked Aunt Petunia turned to Dudley and said

"Dunkins, I'm so sorry we had to bring you out to this mess of a civilization. I forgot to bring more money and with your new diet, well we're just going to have three meals today…" she trailed off. Dudley's eyes got so wide I though they might've popped out of his head, if that were possible.

"THREE MEALS!! ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME!?" he shouted.

Dudley was abnormally large and had always eaten six meals up to the past year where he could only squeeze in four and a whole lot of snacks. Uncle Vernon's head jerked so fast to face Dudley and he said in a very calm voice.

"This is neither the time nor the place, Dudley, we'll be rid of Potter soon enough. A shocked look crossed Dudley's face, but then he smiled.

Hours After lunch, we arrived at a dull red barn with wholes in the walls and roof. Beside the barn, a few feet to the left was a 7 story tall house that was painted dull grey, and needed a new roofing. Three out other the nine visible windows were smashed. An old woman with straight long white hair that was pulled up into a pony tail that reached her mid-back and strangely violet eyes came out of the barn, a smile spread wide across her face.

"You must be the Dursley's." She said still smiling even after Dudley's horrific look.

"Ah… you must be Mrs. Ferlington, what a pleasure. I can't thank you enough for taking our nephew. This is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley" responded uncle Vernon actually looking pleasant.

She glanced at them, smile still on her face. She looked at me, the smile turned into a look of concern… I suppose she would be concerned while looking at me, I must've at least had a broken nose or a black eye.

"Then this must be Harry." She ruffled my hair in a somewhat affectionate gesture. "Not to be rude or anything but, dear, how'd you get that scar?" she said curiosity in her eyes, it wasn't as though I wasn't used to being asked about my scar, getting annoying really. I looked up at Uncle Vernon, he made a threatening sort of face and I said "Car accident".

There was an awkward silence for awhile before Uncle Vernon said "We'll come back in a week to discuss behavioral issues as I'm certain there will be many, alright Joan?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh I doubt that, and come anytime someone's always here." said apparently Joan Ferlington putting her hand on my shoulder and said "Dave will show you to your room."

A boy about 20 with dark brown hair and blue eyes came over and said "Common Harry" beckoning me to follow him.

We walked across the field in silence, I didn't care enough to look back and say goodbye to the Dursleys, it was sunset and I was admiring the amazing display of colours in the sky.

Dave pointed out a blue shed behind the barn and said "I'll show you how some stuff works tomorrow, right now I reckon you should unpack your things and get some rest, work starts at 6 tomorrow."

We entered the beaten up grey house with 2 or 3 broke windows.

"What type of work am I going to be doing?" I asked, no doubt the Dursleys put me here as a punishment for something Dudley says I did.

"You'll be helping me with the farm, and fixing up this place so it'll at least make it through winter." He said, a tone like Percy's when he was telling someone they shouldn't be doing something but not quit, almost acting responsibly.

We climbed the old, broken, rotten looking, stairs, Dave shouting "WATCH OUT!" every few steps and pointing to a stair which was either smashed in half, broken, or missing. I couldn't help but smile every few minutes, no Dursleys for the rest of the summer!

Finally after the third flight of stairs, Dave turned left, opened a brown beaten up door by slamming himself into it and stumbling inside. Taking a match out he lit one of the many candles and said "This is it, we'll bring your other case up tomorrow. You're going to need this though" he handed me a case of matches.

"Thanks" I said feeling a little awkward.

He pointed to a small bed with a thin blanket on it and said "Worry about unpacking tomorrow, you need your sleep" I climbed into the bed and lied down.

"Night" I said. He turned around, gave a small smirk and said "Six 'o' clock".

After thinking about everything that had happened I wondered, once again, why McGonagall was watching me. Eventually I got too tired to care and drifted off into a sleep that was only to be waken in a few hours by another one of Voldemort's night terrors.


	3. The Farm

I shot up to a sitting position, gasping and covered in seat. A sudden jolt of pain shot through my scar and I felt an exhaustion I've never felt before, but I would rather die then go back to that face, that…thing. I felt something wet on my right hand as it clutched at my scar. I pulled my hand away wondering what it was, could this be poison? But no, it had to be blood. Professor Dumbledore had said that if this ever happened I was to tell him immediately, but, for some odd reason, I thought 'Why?'. I looked at the dark marked, scarred into my arm from the Tri-wizard tournament, it was burning to.

A loud thump can from across the room, I reached for my wand before I remembered it was still downstairs in the 'messed' trunk, as Aunt Petunia would put it. I looked up to see the cat that Professor McGonagall could change into (I guess she thought I didn't pay attention in transfiguration class) walking calmly towards me. I let out a sigh of relief.

I wiped away the sweat that had come from the dream Voldemort had induced, not needing her (or wanting) to know what had happened. The cat jumped up onto the beaten up old bed where I was and lay on my feet, she was obviously trying to comfort me. Sp I lay back down hoping to get just another hour of sleep before 6:00 (The clock said 4 now.) when Dave was going to be waking me. I closed my eyes, and then almost as fast as the speed of light, they shot back open. Voldemort's face was the only thing I could see when I closed my eyes, he mocked me by smirking at my anger.

Hours Later, Dave came strolling in, and said in a perfectly awake voice "Good yer up. We're fixing up two floors today best be ready in half an hour."

After he left, I got up got dressed (completely forgetting about Professor McGonagall) and went downstairs for breakfast. I sat down beside Dave "My brothers coming over in a bit." He said, sounding like he was choking on excitement. He told all about his brother Andy. Apparently Mrs. Ferlington and Andy were married. Dave and Andy were born 32 years apart. When Mrs. Ferlington walked in from outside, she looked unusually pale.

"So what colour should we paint the basement, Joan?" asked Dave, trying to avoid asking what's wrong.

"Any colour but orange and brown" she said, in a high pitched voice in some parts.

Just then an older man walked in ,around 45-55, with light brown and grey hair with pale blue eyes, and said "We can always make a fundraiser Joan."

"But it won't be enough, Andy, it will never be enough." A hopeless sound of misery in every key of her sentence.

Andy, apparently named, gave her a hug and whispered "We'll find a way".

After a few moments silence Dave said confidently "It's simple isn't it? We just need to sell more corn or something."

After breakfast was over, Dave showed me to the basement.


	4. Up 4 adoption

Yeah, sorry to all you people, but I've lost interest and forgot where I was going with this so please if someone could adopt the chapters…I'd be really freaking happy.

Thxxxx

Safearia


End file.
